


Will You Hold Me Now? (Will You Take Me Home?)

by ElleCross



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bar, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleCross/pseuds/ElleCross
Summary: Daniel mentally rolls his eyes and ignores the person beside him.It doesn’t take long though for the person to lightly clear they’re throat and say, “Hey, come here often?”





	Will You Hold Me Now? (Will You Take Me Home?)

**Author's Note:**

> So....this is solely based off that photo the flyers posted tonight of Claude and Danny. I uh,,may have written this in less than two hours all because I wanted to (lovingly) kill my wonderful friend Candy.
> 
> This is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine!

It’s been a rough week, or well a rough couple of months if Daniel’s being honest with himself. His boss has been on his case lately about closing deals quickly but Daniel would rather take a little longer and build better client relationships.

Daniel managed to close two big deals today but his boss had still chewed him out. Now, all Daniel wants to do is drown his bad week in a couple pint glasses. He’s glad it’s Friday because it means he can sleep in tomorrow and have a greasy hangover breakfast if he wants.

Daniel sits at the bar and waves the bartender down; she’s a petite blonde with a big smile. If he were ten years younger he would probably have flirted and joked around with her, but as it stands he can only ask for a pint of whatever’s on tap.

His phone beeps against his hip but he ignores it, instead he turns to the TVs above the bar. They’re playing throwback games of the Stanley Cup Playoffs. Daniel gets lost in the easy back and forth of the game and before he knows it he’s finished two and a half pints and one basket of fries.

In that time he’s draped his suit jacket over the back of his chair, loosened his tie, and undone the top two buttons of his dress shirt. He’s fiddling with his half full pint glass and staring up at the TV when he feels someone slide in beside him.

Now, for being a Friday night, the bar is still pretty empty, which means there is plenty of space for people to sit or catch the attention of the bartender if they want a drink. Daniel mentally rolls his eyes and ignores the person beside him.

It doesn’t take long though for the person to lightly clear they’re throat and say, “Hey, come here often?”

Daniel sighs and turns to look up at a pair of dark brown eyes. They’re attached to the smiling face of a man. Daniel simply raises an eyebrow in response to the question. The man’s smile doesn’t falter and he doesn’t seem deterred.

“You must not because I definitely would have remembered someone as good looking as you.” The man’s leaning against the bar and has started to encroach into his space.

Daniel reaches out to grab his pint and down the rest of it. The bartender comes over again to ask him if he wants another one but before Daniel can respond the man answers.

“Two more pints Melissa please; on my tab.”

Daniel tries to tell him that it’s not necessary but the man waves him off with a smile.

“So, I feel like I should introduce myself. I’m Claude.” He grabs the chair beside Daniel’s and scoots it closer to him before extending his hand.

Daniel takes it and gives it a firm shake because he’s not rude. “Daniel.”

Claude beams. “Nice to meet you Daniel.”

Daniel is saved from responding by the bartender placing two fresh pints down in front of them. He grabs it and takes it a long sip. From the corner of his eye he can see Claude do the same, he wonders if Claude will try to start a conversation up again. He hopes not because he doesn’t feel up to talk right now.

Thankfully Claude doesn’t start talking. They both look up the TV and watch the game in semi companionable silence.

 •••••••••

The game has long since ended and the TV is now playing some sports commentary show but there’s no subtitles so Daniel has no idea what they’re talking about. His eyes are growing heavy and he feels like he could fall asleep at any moment.

“Come on Danny, I think it’s time to get you home.” Claude coaxes gently.

Daniel hums from where he’s tucked himself against Claude’s side. He can feel Claude chuckle beneath him. Somewhere in between his third and fourth pint and second basket of fries ha had moved closer to Claude and ended up cuddling him.

“I’m tired.” He mumbles.

“I can tell,” Claude jokes. “Come on, up you go.”

Claude lifts him easily off the chair; he tucks Daniel against his side while he fishes his wallet out of his back pocket. Daniel burrows further against his chest, Claude’s sweater is soft beneath his cheek and he smells really good.

Claude drops a couple bills on the counter and grabs Daniel’s coat off the back of the chair. Daniel hears Claude say goodbye to a few people but he’s too busy concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other so he doesn’t trip and take them both down.

Claude’s arm tightens where it’s wrapped around his waist as they make it outside. It’s chillier than Daniel remembers and he shivers when a gust of wind hits him.

“Shh,” Claude says nonsensically and guides him towards the far end of the parking lot.

“I drove here.” Daniel states.

Claude chuckles. “I know, but you’re in no shape to drive right now, we’ll come pick up your car in the morning.”

Daniel doesn’t bother arguing, he’s so tired. There’s the sound of a car unlocking and then he’s being carefully maneuvered into the passenger seat and buckled in. Claude drapes his suit jacket over him. Daniel blinks at Claude who has crouched down.

“Thank you.” Daniel says.

Claude smiles and reaches out to rest his hand on Daniel’s cheek. “Feeling better now?”

Daniel nods, being careful not to dislodge Claude’s hand. “How did you know where I’d be?”

Claude’s thumb rubs against his cheeks and his other hand reaches to grab Daniel’s left one. He taps the gold band on his fourth finger.

“Well,” Claude teases. “When I slid this ring on your finger and promised to love you in sickness and health until death do us part that included knowing what you do when you’re having a rough week. Plus you’re a creature of habit Babe, when you weren’t home by 5:30 I knew where to look.”

Daniel offers him a small smile. “I love you.”

Claude smiles back. “I love you too, now let’s get you home and tucked into bed.”

Daniel nods but when Claude tries to pull away he stops him. Claude looks a little puzzled but before he can ask anything Daniel tugs him closer. Claude almost tumbles over from his crouch and he has to catch himself with one hand on the passenger seat. This brings his face closer to Daniel’s.

Daniel smiles and reaches out to gently grab Claude’s face, finally Claude seems to know what Daniel wants and he leans in the rest of the way in. Claude tastes like stale beer and French fries. Daniel hums into the kiss and feels himself start to smile. Claude pulls away causing Daniel to pout. Claude rests their foreheads together.

“You know that I love you so much right?” Claude whispers.

Daniels nods, which is a bit weird since his forehead pressed against Claude’s.

“Good, I just want you to remember that when you have bad days and feel like you have to go to a bar instead of coming home.”

Daniel frowns. “I don’t want to burden you with all my work shit.”

Claude chuckles softly. “Danny, babe, nothing you could do or say would be a burden. I get shitty weeks at work, you don’t always have to tell me about them but I am here to listen. I’m your husband and that’s what husbands do, they listen to complaints and make sure you don’t have to drown your sorrows alone.”

Daniel nods, feeling loose limbed and like he could fall asleep at any moment.

“Okay,” He says softly. “I’ll remember that.”

“Good.” Claude gets up but not before leaning in to place a quick kiss to Daniels forehead. “Now lets get you home before you fall asleep.”

Claude closes the door carefully and walks around the car to the driver’s side. Daniel cuddles against the seat, a small smile on his face and warmth in his stomach. He’s asleep before they leave the parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment, kudos, and bookmark! Thanks :)


End file.
